


Heartache

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Tokusatsu
Genre: Contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He realized how much hurt he'd cause. Sorta continuation to Inevitable Outcome.</p><p>Writing this for the "Kisaragi-Gentarou’s Golden Week Tokusatsu Giveaway Challenge"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Because this thing still lingered at the back of my mind. Might as well just gush it all out.
> 
> Because it's either this or re-enactment of Frozen scenes.

He thought his brother would get extremely mad at him. He thought his brother would scold him as badly as father often did when he did something wrong.  He thought his brother would show his anger at him for once. He thought for once he’d receive a form of punishment coming from his brother for this great act of disobedience. For doing something that he wasn’t meant to do. For joining the dance groups. For taking and using the Sengoku driver and becoming an armoured rider.

He never expect his brother to stare back at him with the most heartbroken look he ever saw his brother wore. To utter something like ‘he should have expected this’ and saying that his actions proved that he was definitely a Kureshima person… that was something he never thought he would receive instead.

He thought he’d be prepared to face his brother’s wrath… but no, he was not prepared to face his brother’s disappointment. He could see how much his brother’s heart was breaking; when his brother confronted him in his room, when his brother took him to Helheim. Seeing his brother looking so sad, it hurt him inside.

His brother tried his very best to protect him, yet unknowingly he have hurt his brother gravely by openly defying him. He never done that before—hurting his brother—he couldn’t imagine if there would be any other attempt after this. Once is already enough.

Every time he looked up to see his brother’s face, he felt as if he had stabbed a blade onto his brother’s chest. That pained look he wore as his brother explained everything he have done regarding Helheim, he could feel how much it hurt his brother to say it aloud. He felt it, earlier when his brother held him. His brother’s hand shook as if betraying its owner’s feeling about asking him to join Yggdrasil. As if hesitating to allow him to continue with this path he chose.

Not like he’d have it any other way. He already made a choice the moment he decided to use the Sengoku driver.

Micchi looked up in front of him; seemed like while he was so deep in thought… they almost reached Yggdrasil’s artificial crack. He could see some of the tents the researchers have put up.

Without thinking, Micchi lunged at his brother to hug him from the back. His brother stopped walking almost instantly.

“What is it, Mitsuzane?” his brother asked.

This was his chance. Because the moment they stepped back into that other side—back into their world, out of Helheim—he didn’t think he would have the courage to say it out loud. Or even if he did, it would probably sounded fake. And had he delayed saying this any longer, the significance of it would have been lost. If he had to do this, it had to be now.

“I’m sorry… _nii-san!_ ”


End file.
